Many electronic devices provide the ability to sense or detect information from its surroundings when instructed by a user. In particular, many computers, laptops, tablets, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and other electronic devices include one or more cameras that can capture still or moving images and/or one or more infrared detectors that can detect heat data. Many of these devices also provide a user with the ability to access content using the device and to alter settings relating to the presentation of the content according to the user's desire. For example, a user may “login” to an electronic device, access private emails, play an adult-rated movie, halt playing of the movie when a child walks in the room, and perform many other actions using the device depending on the circumstances. However, one or more manual actions must be performed by the user in order to accomplish each of these tasks and, oftentimes, the user may not even be aware that one or more of these actions should be performed (e.g., that playback of an adult-rated movie should be stopped because a child has stepped into the room).